NeS1 Post 530
In NeS1 Post 530, Burby 00 uses the sexy computer assistant, Baby 33, to seek out The Holy Hand Remote that he requires to power Sparticus, a hundred-metre tall power-suit. Despite being a robot, Burby is attracted to the voice of Baby 33. Baby 33 locates the remote and the ship they're on lifts off into space. Lt Randy is still in his X-Wing as he spots the massive ship of Burby 00 blast off. General Chaos doesn't want Randy to chase it alone but Randy is determined not to allow the ship to hurt civilians and flies after it. In the Writers' Realm, Randy the Writer asks what he has done wrong but the other Writers just stare at him in silence. Troubled by the silence, Randy the Writer throws himself out of the window into a pool of lime jello which he then goes to wash off in the bathroom. Post <zip pan to Burby 00 standing in front of a large computer> Burby 00: I MUST locate the approprate control mechanism to complete my Sparticus. <Sinister misic plays as the camera zooms out to reveal a massive mechanized powersuit approx. 100 meters tall, there is a pause as the camera moves about the behemoth, displaying its advanced weaponry and inpenatrable armor. Camera fades to 00 sitting in front of the computer again...> Burby 00: Computer, locate the most powerfull control mechanism that I would require. <The computer replies in a sexy, female computer voice> SCA(Sexy Computer Assistant): Sir, I have located the required device 12 parsecsParsec article, Wikipedia. from our current location... Displaying specifications on Holy Hand Remote. <Display specifications... in Japanese, of course :) > Burby 00: Yes, excellent. Baby..err..Computer, plot shortest course to the remotes location. SCA: Compliance... Burby 00: oohhh... I get goose bumps when she says that. :) <Camera wipes to a scene of a gigantic vessle lifting from the planet and arching into space.> Lt. Randy: WHOAH!!!! SHOOT!!! General, are you getting that? Gen. Chaos: @#*%^@ boy, #$*%* that ain't no @#*#$% freighter. Lt. Randy: What ever it is, I've gotta follow it and find out what the heck it's doing. Gen. Chaos: @#*%& boy, you %*#@^& not going #*%*@#ing after that #&@#*^% cruiser with out some @#*&%* #@*^%@@# fire supp-#*%@-ort. Lt. Randy: No Sir, I have to stop it before it kills civilians...out. <Camera goes to 00> Burby 00: Set course Baby 33: Iye Sir! Burby 00: Initiate jump on my mark........MARK! <Burby ship flashes into hyperspace> Lt. Randy: TenFour, plot that things exit vector and set course. TenFour(Randy's R2 unit): *eep* *boop* *brrrit* *bee-boop* <Randy's Xwing streaks into hyperspace> (Will our heros be able to stop this menace? Will they retrieve the coveted Holy Hand Remote? Who the heck is this Sparticus guy anyway? How did Maybe survive the fall? Why does buttered toast land butter side down, ALWAYS!! These and more questions will be asked in our next episode, same bat time, same bat channelBatman (TV series) article, Wikipedia....) (NSP: Writer Randy, looks around at all the other writers as they look at him rather quizzically. Randy: What did I do this time? All:.... Randy: What? All:.... Randy: AHHHHHRRRGGGG!!!! THE SILENCE IS DEAFENING!!!! AHHHHHRRRRRR!!!!!! *Randy runs around the room and out of the window* *Randy comes back through the door, covered in a green, slimy substance* Randy: Well, fortunatly the International JelloDex was in town and that I landed in 300 metric tons of Lime JelloJell-O article, Wikipedia.. Excuse me. *Randy proceeds to the bathroom* Notes Britt's Commentary "Despite this post, Lt Randy appears to be in the Story Realm due to non-Star Wars material such as Burby 00 being present, while the main cast are supposed to be in TV Land - specifically within the movie Star Wars (film) Star Wars: A New HopeStar Wars (film) Star Wars (film) article, Wikipedia.. It is likely this lack of continuity is simply down to Randy the Writer not knowing this." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post